


Mechanical

by Scorpius_Wears_Short_Skirts



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Arguing, Canon Autistic Character, Friends to Lovers, Josh is the best, M/M, Made Up Science, Marcus needs a nap, Robotics, Science Fiction, Slight AU where Wrench is secretly an android, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author doesn't know how hacking works, The Author needs a nap, Wrench Jr is a memelord
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 05:11:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18934120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scorpius_Wears_Short_Skirts/pseuds/Scorpius_Wears_Short_Skirts
Summary: Everything went dark instantly. The lights had gone out. Even Marcus's phone had just turned off. Marcus could recognise the effects of an emp generator. It was probably a low grade one, just enough to disrupt the tech in the area without completely destroying it. Still it was enough to let Marcus know that they needed to leave immediately.Unfortunately, Wrench had collapsed at the same time everything else had shut down.





	Mechanical

It was meant to be a quick mission; Plug in a usb to the maintenance network, copy the files, delete them from the network, and haul ass out. Marcus even had Wrench along for the ride because he thought it would be boring by comparison to his other missions without his rowdy friend’s company. Besides, he figured Wrench would appreciate getting out of the garage and having the opportunity to break some of Blume’s shit.

Between Marcus's taser gun and thunderball, and Wrench's dildo gun and hammer it was surprisingly easy to get past the human security guards. Computer security was ridiculously simple too. All it took to get in the back door was just a few taps of a phone.

"Hey, does this feel a bit trappy to you?" Wrench wondered aloud, breaking a window just for the sheer fact that he could. "I mean… You're the picture of stealth but I haven't exactly been quiet. At all."

"I don't hear any helicopters." Marcus shrugged. "If they were gonna do something about us in here they'd have done it by now." He plugged in the usb to the mainframe.

Everything went dark instantly. The lights had gone out. Even Marcus's phone had just turned off. Marcus could recognise the effects of an emp generator. It was probably a low grade one, just enough to disrupt the tech in the area without completely destroying it. Still it was enough to let Marcus know that they had been played and that they would be caught if they didn't leave immediately. 

Unfortunately, Wrench had collapsed at the same time everything else had shut down.

"Wrench, quit playin'. We gotta go."

But Wrench didn't respond and his mask displayed nothing, also taken out by the emp. Marcus wondered if having electronics strapped to your face during a pulse would hurt. Usually an emp did not affect the human body, but most people didn't have a super complicated led screen so close to their brain.

Marcus, unsure of what else could be done, cursed under his breath and picked Wrench up to run with him. Wrench was skinny, but still dead weight and awkward to maneuver with. Luckily, Marcus had adrenaline on his side and loads of experience in free running. He took Wrench to his nearest reliable hiding spot; Not a dedsec hackerspace but just as hard to find unless you already knew where it was, and laid Wrench down on what had once been the back bench style seat of a car.

"We're safe, man. Get up." Marcus asked, patting Wrench on his chest. 

But Wrench didn't stir, and Marcus noticed he wasn't breathing. He felt the other's wrist and neck for a pulse, but found none.

"Hell no, you did not just drop dead on me." Marcus swore loudly, starting to shake Wrench as if to wake him up. "This ain't funny. You get your skinny ass up or I'm gonna kick it."

Wrench remained unresponsive, but Marcus refused to grieve. Instead he wracked his brain to think of something that might help. He hadn't been trained in cpr, having never needed to learn it, but he'd seen it in movies. It didn't look too hard, but the mask was definitely in the way. Holding back tears and hoping for a miracle, Marcus apologized repeatedly as he started removing the straps of the mask.

He couldn't have been prepared for the sight of his friend's face, which may have been average if not for the fact that where there should have been a left eye, there was a gaping hole full of wires and circuitry where the mask had been plugged in.

"Oh what the fuck…" Marcus said, in shock.


End file.
